vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony
Created By: Garry Stahl *'Appearance:' Vista City Game, Garry's D&D game. *'Full name:' Anthony Allion (Toni Alliel as a woman) *'Birthplace:' Zillic City, Kingdom of Zillic *'Current Residence:' "Hope House" in Palm Springs, Ca, but he seems to get around easily -- Beverly Hills mansion, 7 bedroom, 9 bath, and a Centaur accessible area. -- Palace in Port au Prince, Haiti -- Joy Island Estate on Greyhawke. *'Race:' Half Centaur *'Age:' Earth 2.23.2215 IC (April 26, 1979) *'Sex:' Male (Occasionally Female, we are trying to figure that one out.) *'Height:' 6' 4" *'Weight:' 246 *'Build:' Medium *'Family:' He is known to be the son of Julian out of Helen. The latter has not been encountered on Earth. There is an Aneilog girl named Saralan. hanging around him, relationship unknown. A number of women in India are claiming him as their husband...and god. *'Marital status:' Mikki Ashby -- Significant Other. Married. He has indicated that his culture practices polygamy. *'Description:' He wears his hair and mane about a foot long and loose. He has the body of someone accustom to hard labor, specifically smithing; broad shoulders and well developed arms. He has the carriage of a martial artist. He favors elegant fashion as influenced by the Woodmanor court. Fine shirts and coats finished off with brightly colored sashes and a codpiece when the lack would cause more comment than its presence. He seldom wears shoes of any kind. His hooves are finely polished in their natural color. The female side is of the same general appearance but with the softer looks and generous curves of a woman. Not a man in a girl suit, she is hot. Clothing is replaced by light blouses the occasional jacket or bodice and full skirts if anything below the waist. *'Skin coloring:' Olive golden *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Flame red *'Body:' Butternut *'Routine Activities:' Hanging around the Warp Drive Project. He chats with people, takes a genuine interest in the projects being worked on, and generally tries to be friendly charming and helpful. He deals with various commercial interests seeking access to Greyhawke markets. Anthony has been doing the PR work for the Warp Drive Project and the Corps of Discovery. His primary task is keeper of the Gate to Greyhawke. The current protocol is two hours a day. Greyhawkens going to Greyhawke and Earth people coming to Earth bump anyone else. He doesn't tend to play favorites but will play dis-favorites if you annoy him. One Congress critter got bumped for five straight days. *'Skills/Training/Professional Skills:' Blacksmith, A high degree of academic knowledge is indicated, equivalent to a PhD. He has indicated a divine ability to perform any profession if called on to do so. He does a most credible job when he took the producer reins for the National Geographic Greyhawke Expedition. *'Financial Status:' Wealthy. *'Group Affiliations:' Kingdom of Zillic, Eyrian Empire, Warp Drive Project, Los Angeles Chamber of Commerce, United States State Department, Corps of Discovery, Department of Super Heroes, Allion Group *'Known Associates:' Seralan -- Personal Servant, Amelia -- learning smithing from him. The Ashbys -- Mikki's family. *'Personality:' Open and friendly. He wants to know you better, wants to be your friend, and wants to be helpful. *'Ambitions and Goals:' He wants to know you better, wants to be your friend, and wants to be helpful. *'Physical/mental Problems:' None known *'Enemies (And Why):' Unknown *'Special Abilities:' Anthony has not openly demonstrated an ability to be multiple places at once. He hasn't announced it, but he is. It has been confirmed by Agents to be in several locations at once. He is noted as being one of the "gods". Treat with care. He is low enough in power that things don't simply "happen" around him. However that is still plenty powerful. Anthony has stated that he doesn't dare demonstrate too much power. A full on godly display could be detrimental to the breakout clock. He is not here to make the problem worse. (The Haiti incident proved this fully. A two tenths bump from him battling the Things Man was not Meant to Know On Greyhawke he was seen to raise the shockingly dead. Persons burned beyond recognition were instantly better. He was also seen to create matter from nothing. *'Weaknesses/Disadvantages:' Unknown. *'Notes and Advice:' Anthony is currently dealing with the Los Angeles Chamber of Commerce and others on the matter of trade with Greyhawke. He is the gatekeeper for the gate to Greyhawke. Foreign sources report that Anthony has been spotted in India. He has bought property in the city of Vrindavan He is reportedly taking in widows, and has opened a blacksmith shop. He is also reported to be in LA at the same time. Further reports indicate he has built a shrine called the Temple of Ten Thousand Sorrows in Japan near Mt. Fuji. The Japanese government does not comment. Anthony has been talking up a Greyhawke custom of "Noble Obligation", and is backing the ARM PAC to teach people about it, and to push for its adoption. Anthony has been providing the Warp Drive Project and the Corps of Discovery with his presence as a face. He is the public relations officer. Anthony has started a business within the United States as The Allion Group. He has acquired controlling interest in Walmart, changing the name to Allion's. Allion Group is also pulling the strings at Soni Corporation, from Japan on down. Neither acquisition looks to have been bad for anyone. He owns a house in Beverly Hills and bought Bob Hope's home in Palm Springs. Anthony is backing the Department of Super Heroes with equipment, aid in setting up their lairs, and moral support. He has taken little action as a hero himself except to destroy the summoning statue held by Marcus Fox. He likewise is giving aid and assistance to the Collegium Arcane, but is not directly involved with them. He has stated that his throwing around divine power would be a Bad Thing right now. He keeps a low profile. Meta Anthony is a waste not want not type. He has set up The House of Crafters on several Earth like worlds and is taking advantage of this here as well. Vrindavan The city of Widows. The place where widows that have been thrown away, widows of any age end up in India. Anthony as the protector of women and children abhors this. His presence there is to aid these women and their children. In countries with a strong polytheistic culture Anthony can work more readily as a god. In other examples once he has established The House of Crafters they move out into the world to aid the needy, the throwaways and runaways that other cultures produce they take in and nurture without judgment. As a religious based organization they do not proselytize. They are what they are. They are here to help. You do not have to join them or mouth words to get help. Aokigahara Aokigahara Park is a wild forest north and west of Mt Fuji in Japan. In ancient times it was the supposed haunt of ghosts and goblins. It was a popular place to abandon the old and very young. Today it is one of the most popular suicide locations in the world. Anthony's shrine, the Temple of Ten Thousand Sorrows, seeks to interrupt this. He on one hand wishes to attract those that would commit suicide and to if possible turn them away from that. If turning them away is not possible to turn a useless death into a sacrifice. It has worked well in other places, and he is establishing that here. The reticence of the Japanese government is due to very mixed feelings on the matter. On one hand, he is performing a useful service that others have not. On the other hand he is not one to seek governmental permission. On the gripping hand, it is not the place of the government to tell Kami what to do. Category:Characters Category:Outsiders Category:Allion Category:Greyhawke Category:Primal Category:CoD Category:CA Category:Ashby